Recently, it has been possible to enjoy basketball at any location with a court having a basketball rim, and basketball game consoles with added entertainment value have been spreading. In conventional basketball game consoles, when a user shoots a ball toward a fixed basketball rim for a predetermined time, the number of balls going into the rim is checked using a goal detection sensor, and a score is displayed. When the score is more than a predetermined score in a given time, several seconds are offered as additional bonus time.
Recently, game consoles with built-in digital technology, such as a detection sensor, have been developed and added to such basketball game consoles, whereby the ball going into the rim is detected and the score is automatically adjusted. These examples of increasing convenience associated with the gaming experience have been realized.
However, since such conventional game consoles only determine whether the ball simply goes into the rim with the resulting score displayed, it is difficult to provide various game effects. Moreover, since the game proceeds with uniform functionality regardless of a player's skill level, it is difficult for beginners or unskilled players to easily play the game.
Furthermore, network games have become increasingly popular, wherein many players compete and enjoy games rather than single-player games.
Therefore, basketball game consoles where many players compete and enjoy the game are necessary.